


Hangfire (Затяжной выстрел)

by Buddhawolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddhawolf/pseuds/Buddhawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в Доме Айхена появляются посетители, в колокольчик никто не звонит, но Хейлу это кажется неправильным. Особенно когда он отчётливо чувствует чужой и в то же время знакомый запах, напоминающий о чём-то важном и, разумеется, позабытом, ему хочется закричать, чтобы кто-нибудь позвонил в этот ебучий колокольчик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Когда в Доме Айхена приносят еду, из коридора раздаётся глухой звон колокольчика. Питеру кажется, что звенит он где-то внизу, возможно, даже на кухне, но Валак каждый раз под этот звон завязывает свой третий глаз (пугать работников психушки ему запрещено), и тогда Хейл думает, что в безумной круговерти одинаково страшных дней растерял свои способности, а волк в нём просто сдох, откинул лапы, даже не повыв на прощание на луну. Впрочем, что такое луна, Питер уже не помнит. Он ничего не помнит кроме того, что в левом дальнем углу комнаты с зажмуренными глазами безопаснее. Доктор-Ганибал-Лектор-Валак, как его обзывает Хейл, почему-то не любит левый дальний угол их, с позволения сказать, палаты. Не лезет туда со своим глазом, только достаёт идиотскими разговорами, которые оборотень предпочитает не поддерживать. 

Когда в Доме Айхена появляются посетители, в колокольчик никто не звонит, но Хейлу это кажется неправильным. Особенно когда он отчётливо чувствует чужой и в то же время знакомый запах, напоминающий о чём-то важном и, разумеется, позабытом, ему хочется закричать, чтобы кто-нибудь позвонил в этот ебучий колокольчик. Но Валак только смеётся, подходит к пуленепробиваемому стеклу, заводит с посетителем разговор, а Питер трясётся в своём углу, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть слово – предупредить, прогнать глупого мальчишку в растянутой футболке. Он не видит его, но точно знает, как тот выглядит. 

И когда Питера выводят из клиники на цепи, что тянется от широких врезающихся в кожу наручников, и передают тому самому парню, он скалится, сипло рычит, пытаясь вывернуться, сбежать обратно в свой угол. В левом дальнем углу их палаты безопасно, а вышедшая из-за лесной кромки луна буквально вопит об опасности, как и ядовито-красная толстовка, маячащая у самого носа. Хейл принюхивается к ней, тянет зубами толстую ткань и замирает, когда сзади его шеи касается тёплая ладошка. Ладошка кажется безопасной, и волк впервые за долгое время подаёт голос – безнадёжно скулит о том, что хочет сдохнуть, лишь бы это всё поскорее закончилось.


	2. Chapter 2

Впервые они трахаются на крыльце погорелого особняка Хейлов, куда Стайлз приводит Питера «прогуляться». Не лучшая идея из тех, что посещает эту юную дурную голову, но и не самая ужасная. Здесь Питер быстрее вспоминает, быстрее становится самим собой, неловко шутит и, кажется, даже смеётся на ответный подъёб. Он смеётся и когда Стайлз, распластанный под ним, приставляет к его виску старый отцовский Хеклер и Кох, заряженный аконитовыми пулями. Смеётся и вспоминает, целуя горячий рот, втираясь бедрами между худых мальчишеских ног и выпуская когти, чтобы разорвать мешающийся ремень из кодуры. Распалённый поцелуями и откровенной лаской, Стилински дёргается, когда видит красный отсвет в глазах Питера, нечаянно дёргает рукой, нажимая на курок, но успевает отвести дуло от чужой головы, а затяжной выстрел поражённого коррозией пистолета раздаётся спустя лишь несколько мгновений. Хейлу плевать, что он только что в очередной раз чуть не умер, он переворачивает напуганного мальчишку, усаживает на себя, быстро избавляя его от оставшейся одежды, и с жадностью впитывает чужое возбуждение, горько приправленное стыдом и неуверенностью. 

Не смотря на своё очевидное безумие, Питер понимает, что секс должен приносить удовольствие, а не только яркую, выжигающую все внутренности боль, которой сейчас так хочется. Он понимает, что Стайлзу нужно другое, и даёт ему столько нежности, сколько может выцедить из вложенной в него за последние несколько месяцев заботы. Круговорот энергии, равнозначный обмен, поделённое на двоих существование. Стайлз удивительно молчалив, даже стонет беззвучно, закатывая свои невозможные глаза, раскрывая не менее невозможные губы. И, наверное, только сейчас, в этой самозабвенной отдаче, в которой мальчишка вручает ему на блюдечке не только своё доверие, свою любовь, но и своё тело, Хейл, наконец, начинает понимать стайлзовы мотивы. И ему от этого понимания вовсе не горько и не больно, ему охуительно хорошо впервые за много лет. Он знает, что секс должен приносить удовольствие, и даёт его Стайлзу столько, сколько может.


	3. Chapter 3

Они впускают их в свою жизнь только спустя несколько лет. Все они — МакКол, Дерек, Арджент, Мартин — те, кто когда-то упрятал Питера в дурку, те, кто позднее отвернулся от Стайлза, отказывая ему в какой бы то ни было поддержке. Нет, Хейлу не хочется мстить, он даже не злится на этих идиотов (любое наказание было бы неуместно за давностью преступления), но недовольно, отчаянно рычит, когда Стайлз рассказывает ему о первой за долгое время встрече со Скоттом. И Стайлз в отличие от Питера обижен и зол, готов отказаться от поддержания контакта с МакКолом под любым предлогом, но Хейл ему этого предлога не предоставляет, он не запрещает, наоборот, утверждает, что не против. И это действительно так, потому что Питеру страшно за Стилински, который добровольно запер себя в четырёх стенах в компании больного и немолодого оборотня, готовый остаток дней посвятить себя одному ему.

Питер не альтруист, он даже не умеет быть благодарным, хотя мальчишка учит его подобным вещам, Питер просто боится однажды увидеть потухший и безразличный взгляд, боится услышать то, что, по его мнению, услышит рано или поздно: «как ты меня заебал». И сейчас он надеется выиграть для себя ещё немного времени, ещё хотя бы несколько лет рядом с человеком, составившим всю его никчёмную новую жизнь. Хейл ради Стайлза готов продать лёгкие и почки, вырезать себе сердце и скормить какому-нибудь демону, выдрать себе глотку до пузырящейся в ней крови, лишь бы только его мальчику не было с ним плохо. Но понять, хорошо ли Стайлзу, он не может. Он необъективен и болен, он тонет в Стайлзе, хоронит себя каждый раз, когда тот отчаливает на работу, и лезет в петлю, если Стилински не берёт трубку. Хейл одержим. И это лучшее, что с ним вообще случалось. 

На встрече – в когда-то ничего не значащий для него праздник – Питер ведёт себя отстранённо, приклеив на губы нейтральную улыбку, и без отрыва наблюдает за Стайлзом. Тот тоже сдержан, но привычные (или давно забытые) эмоции мелькают в широко распахнутых глазах. Хейлу кажется, что в это Рождество его человек счастлив, хотя и в прошлое, проведённое дома и только вдвоём, Стайлзу было очень хорошо. И эта мысль греет, помогает выдержать нелепые попытки Коры сделать вид, что она не боится своего любимого сумасшедшего дядюшку, вполне искренние беспокойные расспросы Арджента о состоянии здоровья, в первую очередь психического, и любопытные разглядывания его кудрявого волчонка, что льнёт к охотнику, не считаясь ни с какими нормами поведения. За счастливыми распахнутыми глазами Стилински Питер идёт как за путеводными звёздами, и ему плевать, что эта дорога снова привела в Бейкон Хиллз. Место, где ему гореть и гореть.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Стайлз возвращается домой, от него пахнет МакКолом, немного отцом и Дереком. Питер вспоминает, что когда-то давно племянник был привязан к мальчишке, находил в нём свой якорь, влезал ночами в его комнату, чтобы спать на коврике, как преданная псина. Сейчас все стайлзовы коврики облюбованы Питером, как, впрочем, постель, да и сам Стайлз. «Собственность Питера Хейла» - буквально вытатуировано у Стилински на лбу, да только с больным престарелым психом в стае младшего Хейла не принято считаться. Нет, это не злит, не выводит из себя, Питеру плевать, потому что сам Стайлз гордится таким вот своим статусом, держится за него, как за единственную в своей жизни ценность. Хотя Питер следит за тем, чтобы у мальчишки было всё, что тот только может пожелать: образование, работа, материальные блага… и свобода, если он её однажды захочет. 

Но Стайлз не хочет, как Питер смеет надеяться. Он уезжает всё чаще, иногда Питер присоединяется, впрочем, за порог дома Стилински он не выходит, предпочитая компанию Мелиссы и Джона стае. Они искренны, они давно приняли и Хейла, и его любовь к Стайлзу, как любые нормальные родители. А вечерами Питер обнюхивает своего человека, буквально слизывая с дурманящей кожи чужие запахи, заменяя их своим. Выцеловывает выступающие ключицы, вслушиваясь в тихие, сдержанные и ласкающие слух стоны. Ночами Питер берёт своего мальчика много раз, берёт, отдаётся, ласкается под тёплую ладошку, как когда-то давно в самый первый раз. Только сейчас нет желания забиваться в левый дальний угол, и оборотень больше не дёргается от звуков колокольчика. Когда Стайлз засыпает под утро, Питер долго смотрит в светлеющее небо, на исчезающую луну. Луна буквально вопит об опасности, и он готов встречать её лицом к лицу, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока Стайлз не захочет свободы.


	5. Chapter 5

У Питера нет никаких предчувствий в этот очередной отъезд Стайлза. Его просто отвратительно тошнит, как от передоза успокоительного с аконитом, мутит, как беременную суку. Стайлза тоже мутит, когда он в сотый, наверное, раз чистит зубы в сортире аэропорта, пытаясь избавиться от омерзительного привкуса чужой спермы. Дерек никогда не отличался терпением или умением слушать, наличием мозгов или... Дерек в глазах Стайлза вообще ничем не отличался от того же Скотта или Айзека, или любого другого члена стаи, которая давно стала его второй семьёй. Только вот сам Дерек считал иначе. Даже спустя столько лет жизни Стилински с Питером, Дерек всё ещё считал, что тот выёбывается. Артачится, дразнится, виляет задницей перед его суровой волчьей мордой, нарываясь и напрашиваясь. И уже потом, когда Дерек пихнул свой здоровый член ему между губ, Стайлз решил, что, наверное, был не прав, что не стоило сюда возвращаться, не стоило быть таким наивным, когда имеешь дело с волками и их нездоровыми с человеческой точки зрения инстинктами.

Выходя из самолёта, Стайлз закидывает в рот жвачку и едет домой. Чувство вины сдавливает голову железным обручем с такой силой, что Стилински начинает ненавидеть свою жизнь и всех Хейлов вместе взятых. Одного за то, что видит в нём лишь кусок мяса, второго за то, что верит ему, словно господу богу. Он знает, какое примет решение ещё до того, как видит Питера, до того, как тот, принюхиваясь сквозь муть собственных ощущений, различает слишком сильный запах Дерека. Волк не задаёт вопросов, волк не ждёт объяснений, волк забивается в угол, чтобы выть на луну до конца дней своих, потому что Питер решает: Стайлз выбирает свободу. Собирая свои вещи, Стайлз думает, что даёт волку свободу от того, кто не заслуживает находиться рядом. У Стайлза нет никаких предчувствий, его просто отвратительно тошнит от самого себя.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it feels to be  
> The one who turns the knife inside of me  
> (c) Aerosmith “Hole in my soul”

\- There's a hole in my soul, Yeah, I should have known better! Дорогие радиослушатели, надеюсь, в ваших душах дыр нет, потому что сегодня, наконец-то, первый по-настоящему тёплый весенний день, и в такие дни грусть абсолютно неуместна! Посмотрите только, какое ослепительное солнце! - Питер хмурится, с удивлением для себя замечая, что солнце, и правда, неумолимо светит в окно его спальни. В такие дни он много думает о Стайлзе, но не может сказать, сколько уже лет он живёт без него. Пять? Десять? И есть ли разница, когда вся жизнь делится на две вечности: «Стайлз навеки» и «навеки без Стайлза». А самого волка давно нет. Он ушёл вместе с мальчишкой, оставив Питеру бессмысленно-несокрушимую оболочку оборотня и глухую тишину, которой Хейл предпочёл бы даже трёп доктора Валака.

Сегодня они встречаются снова, Стайлз, сменивший полицейскую форму на строгий чёрный костюм агента ФБР, всё больше невыразимо похожий на своего отца, просто заявляется к нему в офис, будто всё это время знал, где Питера искать. Скорее всего, действительно знал. Он приходит как офицер, чтобы рассказать о смерти Дерека Хейла («Ты подозреваешь меня?»). А остаётся как тот, для кого всегда открыта входная дверь, а на кухне хранится половина чайной пары. Они трахаются так же дико, как в самый первый раз, и Хейлу кажется, что чёртово время над ними вообще не властно. Навеки Стайлз. Навсегда мальчишка. Вот только волка под оболочкой оборотня больше нет. Питер знает, какое примет решение, ещё до того, как Стайлз заснёт на его кровати, раскинувшись звёздочкой.

Старый Хёклер и Кох Джона Стилински, заряженный аконитовыми пулями, давным-давно перекочевал к Хейлу в сейф. И сейчас человеку, который множество раз избегал смерти, хочется, чтобы пушка снова дала осечку или затяжной выстрел. Ему банально страшно. Жажда жизни наполняет всё его естетство, особенно, с осознанием присутствия рядом Стайлза. Но Питер не чувствует его запаха, Питер не слышит его сердцебиения и не хочет разлагать чужую, такую ценную для него жизнь своим трупным ядом. Когда волк последний раз подаёт голос, жалобно скулит, прощаясь, пуля в старом стволе скользит как по маслу, которого там и впомнине нет, проходит навылет, оставляя жгучий ядовидый след. Питер не успевает додумать мысль о том, что в своём очевидном безумии нашёл своё одержимое счастье.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I am strong, you gave me all  
> You gave all you had  
> And now I am home  
> (c) Sia “My love”

Стайлз матерится, как уважающий себя чернокожий подросток, трясущимися руками высыпая на рану аконит. Стайлзу давно не шестнадцать, и он агент ФБР, но при виде трупов до сих пор почти теряет сознание.  
  
 _В руне Рейд заложен потенциал движения и направления. Это сила, создающая ритмическое действие, контролирующая циклическое и спиральное развитие. Она стоит за циклическим вращением Земли вокруг Солнца и Луны вокруг Земли. Рейд имеет прямое отношение к повторяющимся действиям, а следовательно, к ритуалам, обеспечивающим связь между сознательным и подсознательным. Однако сила этой руны создает не только движение, но и верно рассчитанное действие; поэтому она иногда называется «руной верного результата»._  
  
Небольшой нож оставляет глубокие порезы, которые тут же наполняются тёмной, не сворачивающейся кровью. Стайлз заливает грудь «мёртвого козлоёбучего урода Хейла» слезами, тут же вытирая их ладонью, совершенно не к месту вспоминая, что у Питера на его ладони был особенный фетиш.  
  
 _Руна Кен — это внутренний свет, превращающий «сырой» исходный материал в законченную вещь. Подобно пламени в горне кузнеца, он делает вещество податливым и пригодным для обработки. Его сила, однако, заключается в способности перестраивать себя и свое окружение, ибо это внутренний огонь самотрансформации. Эта руна — озарение Духа, освещающее путь, энергия света, исходящая от «внутреннего» огня и делающая возможными любые свершения._  
  
Питер думает, что он какой-то грёбаный волчий Будда, когда обнаруживает себя сидящим на огромном трухлявом пне. Сколько он тут сидит и для чего, разумеется, от понимания сокрыто. Где-то на периферии сознания крутится название этого мёртвого козлоебучего пня, а мутная пелена не даёт рассмотреть красные огненные всполохи, что возникают на старом дереве то тут, то там.  
  
 _Хагал служит завершением первой фазы творения. Она ассоциируется с радугой: мостом между видимым и невидимым миром. Слово «хагал» в буквальном переводе означает «градина» — ледяной камешек, упавший с небес. Камень является вместилищем энергии в инертном состоянии. Таким образом, Хагал символизирует процессы, происходящие в невидимом царстве, где «кристаллизуется» структура вещей, которым предстоит обрести бытие в физической реальности._  
  
Стайлз борется с дурнотой и тут же целует сухие безжизненные губы. Он простил себя и Дерека (примерно в тот момент, когда Лейхи опускал его гроб в сырую землю), послал нахрен своё чувство вины и питеровские заморочки. Только успел забыть, что имеет дело с «совершенно на все яйца ебанутым психом».  
  
 _Руна Фе завершает этап творения. Это способность осуществлять все, ради чего мы обрели бытие в этой жизни. Руна символизирует завершение, но, достигая его, мы обнаруживаем, что это не конец, а новое начало._  
  
Со смертью Питер, действительно, давно на ты. Расставаясь с нею в очередной раз, он насмешливо машет ей, как доброй знакомой. С первым новым вздохом аромат его человека вламывает волку по мозгам, наполняет лёгкие до отказа, пробираясь через них в кровь и до самого сердца. Громогласное, удовлетворённое рычание ознаменует собой новое начало. Стайлз смеётся совершенно истерично, а Питер думает, что с такими замашками Стилински им придётся приобрести колоколчик, как в доме Айхена. Поцелуи сбивчивы и немного горчат от слёз и остатков аконита на стайлзовых пальцах. Хейл абсолютно точно безумен. Стайлз тоже. И это лучшее, что с ними вообще случалось.


End file.
